Cadet Courtney
by camijessica
Summary: Courtney Daniels is a diva. But what happens when she goes off to Military school and meets a punk?
1. Why me?

_**I'm Courtney**_

Hey,my name is Courtney. I live with my parents and plus i'm a only child. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is. They always expect me to be like them. But i want to be on the red carpet.

They also say i'm spolied, and does it look like i care?

_**Long time ago**_

When i was 6 my sister died, because she had cancer. So i was a only child. I didn't know anything about friendship,being nice,and doing stuff for others because i went to private school, and i lived in a neighborhood no other kids. I only have 1 friend.I forgot his name **(i was was going to make it Duncan but i don't know what his real name would be but if you know a name i'll put in here and changed to summary thing) **Let's no focus on the past, let's focus on what's happening now.

**_Right now..._**

I grab the car keys and head to the door.

"Where you do think your going?" My Mom asked me in a angry tone.

"Going to the mall. Sheesh are you always this bossy!" I shout at her.

"You need to clean your room."

"No i don't!"

"Yes you do!The maid can't do everything for you!"

"It's her job!Duh!"

"We want to be independent!"

"I don't need to listen to this crap."

I open the door then left slamming it.

I unlocked the door to my lovely sliver sport car and went to the mall.

" Hey Court!" My friend Sally said as i met up with her.

"Hi Sal!"

"Courtney, you have everything!"

"Almost... expect the perfect guy."

"Who is it spill it out!"

"Brad Pitt!"

" More like Joe Jonas!"

"It started looking ugly since he got rid of his curly hair."

"True dat True dat!"

We started walking off to the Food Court.I looked at my watch

_5:30_

"We should go home now we need to be home by 6!" Sarah said as she got a chocolate shake.

I quickly found a excuse."But we didn't shop yet."

Sarah suddenly gasped.

"But-but- but- y- y-ou CAN'T!" She stuttered.

I rolled my eyes and we headed to forever 21

**_AT 7..._**

I came inside and threw the car keys at my mom.

"Your late by a hour!" My Mom said removing the car keys.

"So!" I answer.

"Your dad is very disappointed now go to your room!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T GROUND ME!" I yell.

Soon my dad came with his arms crossed.

"I got a better idea !Why don't you go to military school?"

"It's private right?"

"You'll be with **23** other teens." My dad said.

"No!No way i'm not going there!" I yelled.

"You have to."

"Will Brad Pitt be there?"

"No! NOW PACK UP!"

I ran to my room? I don't deserve this! I'm much better than that.

I slammed the door and thought to myself why am i going to wear...

**Me: What do you think**

**Courtney: I'm a Prep!**

**Me: I know that i kinda wanted to change you a bit**

**Duncan: This has nothing to do with me**

**Me: Not yet!**

**Noah: Will i be there**

**Me: Of course Noah!**

**Me: Anyways it was only short because i didn't want to ruin what happens at Military school. I don't even knows what goes on at military !**


	2. Shaky start

_6:30 .a.m. _

_DING DING_! I turned off my alarm clock and got up. I yawned as I stretched. I walked to the bathroom like a zombie. I brushed my hair and applied some acne cream. I was so tired.

I went down stairs and saw my father reading the newspaper as always. "Are you excited for military school?"He asked me.

I looked around. "Where's my hair stylist!" I scream at him ignoring his question.

"Courtney I got rid of her we need to act more like a regular family. I took the day off so I can take you to-" No hair stylist? "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Military school. Get dressed because your mom is almost done cooking breakfast." He finished. I rolled my eyes. " Fine then!" I yelled heading for the stairs.

I walked slowly up the stairs.

I put on a sliver glittery top and some pants and then I started packing. I got my phone out and starting looking at my messages. "Breakfast is ready!" My mom yells at the top of her lungs. She doesn't have to scream!

I went down stairs to the dinning hall. I pulled out a chair and sat on it. Then I looked at plate. Burnt eggs with toe nail clippings, burnt bacon, and pancakes, I think. "Mom this is so sick! You guys were so stupid for firing everyone! You could at least kept the chef!" I said telling my thoughts.

_8:30 .a.m._

I went outside. I was shocked. " Where's my car?" I exclaimed. "We traded it for this old mini van." He told me.

He opened the trunk of the van and threw my suitcase there. Then I got in the car. It was a long trip and all I saw was plain fields.

_10:00 .a.m. _

We were finally there. My dad handed me my suitcase and drove off. I took a step forward. This cannot be happening!But it is. I slowly walked forward then found a group with 23 other teens. I bumped into a girl with blonde hair who was wearing a hoodie.

"Hey I'm Bridgette."She said.

"I'm Courtney, surfer girl."

"Nice to meet you."

"Your so nice why are you here."

"My parents think I kiss to much."

"What?"

"I kissed a pole, my boyfriend, and some sexy dude."

"Weirdo."

"Okay later." She soon trailed off. Wow, the walls are full of dirt and mud. I looked at the ground. It looked like it wasn't washed for years.

Then a tall dark skinned man came. "Hello you stupid kids! I'm General Hatchet!You all must take these uniforms!" He threw them at us.

Soon we all started following him. "Since we have a high budget you stupid kids have to go in groups!" He said. I didn't pay attention to all of the groups until he said mine. "Courtney,Alejandro, Heather,Duncan,Owen,Izzy, Gwen and Trent."

Then we all went into the cabin thingy. " I pick the top bunk!" I yelled throwing it where I wanted it.

"I'll have a bunk under the heremso Courtney." The guy I was guessing was Alejandro.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked him having the Heather girl look at us in jealousy. I blushed.

"I'll have a top bunk next to Courtney!" Heather exclaimed.

Everyone unpacked.

"So I met the hunky Alejandro, and met bratty Heather, the Disgusting Owen,The crazy Izzy, The Gothic freak Gwen, and the number 9 obsessed Trent." I stated in-front of them.

"You forgot me Princess." A guy with a strange Mohawk said.

"I'm not a princess!" I yelled.

"Your a spoiled, daddy's girl, uptight, prep how is that not a princess?"

"Look Punk! My name is Courtney! It's not that hard to pronounce!"

Before I knew it Alejandro stood up. I looked at his green eyes confused. What is he doing?

"¡Su tal retarda! " He told Duncan.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" Duncan replied.

Soon everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"He called you a retard!" I tell him.

Duncan gave me the evil eyes and walked off. " What did I do?" I ask him while he trailed off.

He looked at me with his handsome teal eyes.

"Okay, look I'm sorry for whatever I did." I said.

He ignored me.

**Me:What do you think?Do you think they should get a low budget so the cabins (or whatever there called) will be one for girls and one for boys? I will use ideas if I get any**

**Courtney: You make Alejandro look good.**

**Me: Okay?**

**Justin: This story isn't Justinlious enough**

**Harold: Cricket, Cricket, cricket **

**Me: Dude, you gotta stop that**

**Harold: Sorry, Gosh!**

**Me: Review!**


End file.
